YMCA
by Sho'Jo Untainted
Summary: Bakura makes Yami, Marik, Malik and himself loose a bet. So the lights send them to a stipper bar for a preformance Bakura fans u mite want to read his in a coppa outfit The title explains the rest.


YMCA!

Um- I actually had a dream about this (minds work in weird ways eh!) and I thought I might put it up. It's a two part story. The next chapter is actually the funny/stupid one. It depends I could moosh it all it's one big chapter or make you all wait. Depends how mean I am.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nothing.

**Part 1: Bets- Some you win- Some you loose. **

The words "WHY" and "Bakura" used in the same sentence was one that Ryou Bakura was very use to. Why did Bakura try and burn the Pharaoh? Why did Bakura think his hair was made of cheese? Why did Bakura think AIDS stood for "And Idiots Drink Sprite?" the list could go on. But today Ryou's sentence was:

"Why did Yugi and I think it was a good idea to take Marik, Malik, Yami and Bakura to Disneyland?"

At the time it seemed like a good idea. It was school break and no one had anything else better to do….

BACKFLASH

"How about us 4 go on a little holiday?" Yugi asked looking through a travel brochure on the kitchen table in the Bakura residence.

Ryou who was playing solitaire with himself smiled. He was about to speak when

BANG

There was a thud from upstairs.

"That's why" Ryou said quietly as he went back to solitaire.

Yugi sighed

"Ryou, we can just lock ourselves up until we die because _your_…I mean _our_ Yami's tend to fight a tad"

Ryou raised an eyebrow

"That was my plan" he said with a confused expression.

It didn't seem like to long after that Yugi and Ryou were holding 6 tickets to Disney Land resort.

"Now boys" Yugi began smiling to the Yami's who had absolutely no expression on their faces. "Ryou and I came to conclusions that if we are to survive this summer were going to have to get you two outside. So we got tickets to go to Disneyland!" Yugi said excitedly.

The Yami's expressions didn't change.

Ryou bit his bottom lip.

"Since we managed to scab 2 more tickets, were allowing each of you to bring a friend each…bot NOT…..

"Marik and Malik" Bakura said quickly

Ryou hit himself over the head.

"No Bakura NO Marik and NO Malik yo can only take one"

Bakura rolled his eyes

"Well duurrr! Yami doesn't have any friends! The Pharaoh only got enemies!"

The Pharaoh snapped his head to the Tomb robber and barked

"I DO have friends I have HEAPS of friends!"

Bakura smiled

"Name 5"

Yami held out his hand

"Joey, Tristan, Tea, Mahad and ummmm Ishizu" the Pharaoh said smiling

Bakura chuckled

"No. Joey, Tristan and Tea are your _lights_ friends. Mahad is your _servant_ and Ishizu is your **_nagging_ _bitch_**." …..

So after many arguments, hair being set on fire and gun shots. We (as in Bakura) invited Marik and Malik. Though they agreered to be good or be sent home. And before any of them knew it they were in California in their boardies.

NORMAL POV

"I don't like this place" Bakura nagged dragging his bare feet on the boiling hot cement.

"Whys that Bakura?" asked Malik putting some sun screen (lotion, whatever you call it) on.

"Too many tourists" he whispered to Malik looking at the people walk past him.

"I don't like this place either" Marik said looking around

"Whys that Marik" Malik sighed UN enthusiastically

"Too many tourists" Marik said loudly- getting some looks of people.

Yugi and Ryou were beaming as they walked past the many rides and stores containing teddy bears, sugar and games. Yami laughed as he looked at his lights face.

"You seem to be really enjoying yourself Yugi" Yami said smiling

Yugi turned to his Yami and smiled sweetly

"This place is awesome Yami! Every kid wants to go to Disneyland"

Ryou stopped and turned around making sure his Yami hadn't ran off and sighed.

"Yeah every kid but them three" Ryou said sighing to look at Marik, Malik and Bakura dragging their feet, hands in pockets and looking down bored.

Yami smiled as he looked at Ryou.

"Ryou how about you and Yugi go and have some fun. Ill look after these three" Yugi said smiling

Ryou shook his head and grabbed Bakura's hand.

"I know what will shake him up…

"Please remain seated at all times, do not at any time stand up. In the case of emergency……" went the speaker as the rollercoaster slowly went through the tunnel out of the light, and into the darkness.

The seating went like this: From BACK TO FRONT

Marik Malik

Yugi Yami

Ryou Bakura

Yes Ryou demanded that the tomb robber sat right up the front- that would teach him.

"Ryou this is NOT Sprite land!" Bakura yelled, his voice echoing.

Ryou giggled

"Yeah I know its on the other side of this" he said pointing to a door above their heads.

"Wait how are we going to get THERE?" Marik asked

And with that the carriage jolted up. Getting closer to the door.

It suddenly hit the 3 party poopers

"GET ME OFF THIS THING RIGHT NOW!" Bakura yelled trying to take the metal bar off his lap

"GET US OFF THIS RIDE!" Marik and Malik yelled trying each to get out of their seats.

Ryou turned around and looked at Yugi who was smiling playfully.

The carriage went oh so slow. Bakura, Marik and Malik all knew they had no chance of getting out.

"Dear Ra…. I know I haven't been the most… "Nicest" of people" Bakura began

Marik and Malik held hands

"Looks like this is it" They cried

"Here we go!" Ryou smiled putting his hands up in the air

And with that the black doors opened , the carriage practically dropped.

"WOOO!" Ryou, Yami and Yugi laughed putting their hands in the air and enjoying the ride

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bakura, Marik and Malik screamed at the top of their lungs-

The carriage went faster and faster, dips slides, quick turns, and bigger hills. Bakura grabbed Ryou and looked at him and closed his eyes

"OK OK! ILL MAKE AN EFFORT TO LIKE YOUR STUPID FAIRY LAND JUST GET ME OF THIS!"

Marik and Malik screamed from the back

"WE PROMISE WE PROMISE!"

Ryou crossed his arms

"I dunno….. It didn't sound very convincing" as the rollercoaster took another turn..

Bakura grabbed Ryou by the shoulders

"OK YEAH OK! ILL FUCK YOU TONIGHT! JUST MAKE THIS THING STOP!"

And suddenly the rollercoaster came to a jerking stop.

Yugi, Yami and Ryou walked out as though there was nothing wrong.

Bakura latched onto Marik, who latched onto Malik and they all walked like they had just learnt how to walk.

THAT NIGHT

The meal was served by a man dressed as Pooh Bear- Bakura giving him a look

"Don't like him" Bakura said giving the man who was walking a way a glare.

6 hamburgers were served and were eaten very fast- Ryou smiled.

"Marik, Malik and Bakura. I want to make a deal with you all. If you don't fight ONCE the remainder of this holiday there will be a surprise at the end"

Bakura looked up as he took a sip from his drink.

"What kinda surprise"

Ryou smiled playfully as he licked his lips.

Bakura's eyes suddenly shon

"OK OK IM GOOD ME GOOD I AM IM A GOOD BOY!"

"What's in it for us?" Marik asked crossing his legs

Ryou smiled

"A very VERY good surprise"

Marik looked at Malik and nodded

"Were in"

Yugi got a napkin out of his pocket and began to write on it.

"This is the contract" Yugi said innocently writing the rules on it.

Yugi slid it across the table to Bakura, Marik and Malik who peered at it.

"We (the Yami's) agree to behave ourselves 100. In return we get a big surprise. If not, we get a punishment so bad it makes hell look good"

Sighn X

Bakura held the pen and raised an eyebrow

"What do I write"

"Your name dum bass" Yami said roling his eyes

Bakura drew a line and handed it to Marik who drew another line who handed it to Malik who drew yet another line.

Yugi took the napkin back and put it in his pocket smiling. As Yami stood up and began to walk.

"If yo would excuse me I have t use the bathroom" he said walking away'

"Yeah pharaoh just broadcast it to all of America will you?" Bakura said laughing

Ryou gave him a look.

Yami walked out of sight and into the corridor which lead to the bathroom. Looking back at the table he smiled evilly as he walked into the "dress up people" place.

Walking past Aladin, Simba and the little mermaid was who he was searching for…Pooh Bear.

"Excuse me um Mr. Bear" Yami said walking up to the yellow bear

"Ey kid, your in the wrong room" the voice said

Yami smiled as he pulled out quite a lot of money.

"Remember that white haired boy, the one who kept on staring at you? Please make the rest of his night a misery" Yami said holding out the money

Pooh Bear looked at it, took it and stood up

"You've got it"

Yami sat back down smiling and smiled at the Pharaoh who gave him a suspicious look.

"What did you do?" Bakura asked leaning forward

"Nothing Bakura, by whatever are you talking about" Yami asked smiling

All of a sudden the background music ended and Pooh bear was walking around with a microphone.

"Hello boys and girls!" the bear said

"HEY POOH BEAR!" the kids roared

Marik and Bakura blocked their ears.

"AHHH CHILDREN! BURN THEM BURRN THEM!"

Pooh bear walked around

"I'm looking for a SPECIAL helper to do the Pooh bear dance with me!" the bear said walking around

"ME ME ME ME ME ME ME" the children screamed putting up their hand

Bakura laughed and whispered to Marik and Malik

"Feel sorry for the poor bastard who has to" Bakura said smiling

Pooh bear got closer and closer, and Yami's smile grew broader and broader.

"HEY THERE!" Pooh bear said laying a hand on Bakura's shoulder

Bakura's eyes flew open and he froze

"How about you come in front of ALL these people and dance with me"

"No" Bakura said simply

"Oh come on Bakura should be funny!" Yami said smiling

"No" Bakura said getting frustrated

"Whats your name son?" pooh bear asked

"Bakura" Yami answer

"COME ON KIDS BAKURA BAAKKUURRA BAKURRAS!"

The children began to chant with the bear

"BAKURA BAKURA BAKURA!"

Bakura shook his head'

"NO!" he yelled getting very mad

Pooh bear got real close to him.

"Come on jack ass… Or didn't your mommy have enough money to teach you to dance?"

That was the final straw

Bakura got up and flung a punch right where the breathing hole for the person underneath was. He then kicked him back and Pooh Bear went flying backwards.

The children screamed as the tomb robber jumped on the bear and began to bash it

"COME ON"! Marik yelled running to support the white haired demon.

Malik, Marik and Bakura all punched the bear. Suddenly it hit Bakura and his head turned to the Pharaoh who was leaning against the window smiling.

Bakura then shook his head and ran to the Pharaoh, and tackled him, making the two go through the window.

"BAKURA!" Ryou said running out the door and around to see the tomb robber bashing up the Pharaoh.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Bakura yelled swinging another punch

Ryou grabbed the tomb robber's hands and Yugi helped dragging the tomb robber away. They were all panting and not much later security came and threw Marik and Malik on the paved cement.

Ryou shook his head. Those two fimmilar words coming back.

"Why Bakura…Why?...

123123123123123123123123

Everyone had been cleaned up and were sitting on the lounge in the hotel room.

Ryou and Yugi soot in front of the 3 arms crossed and mad.

"I ask you one favour Bakura ONE favour and this is how you treat it?" Ryou yelled shaking his head at Bakura

"That guy insulted my mum!" Bakura yelled back

"I don't care! Look you sighed a deal all of you!" Yugi said holding the napkin out

"So I don't get a big surprise any more? Asked Malik innocently

"NO!" Yugi and Ryou said combined.

Ryou looked at Yugi and shook his head.

"I recon we should humiliate them" said Ryou sounding not so innocent any more.

Yugi nodded

"One also where they can get us money to repair for the damage" Yugi suggested

Ryou and Yugi smiled evily, and Yami chucked as he began to walk away.

"Oh where do you think YOUR going?" Yugi asked sounding quite evil (scary)

Yami turned around

"Oh I was going to take a shower and have a sleep"

Yugi shook his head.

"The deal was that the YAMI'S had a punishment- you're a Yami"

Bakura, Marik and Malik giggled.

"What Yugi!" Yami moaned

123123123123123

Bakura peered off the stage and into the audience.

"I am NOT doing this!" Bakura said

Marik shook his head as he adjusted the Indian hat on his head

"We have to" he said simply

There were whistles and screams, as Bakura adjusted the Police hat on his head, and with that, the catchy tune to YMCA came on.

123123123

Yes I'm mean. But you all love me. Ill say nothing more than this

If you want to see Bakura in a tight sexy coppas outfit ull review :P I even want to write this :P and the reason is bad is because I want to get to the second part :P so again review if u want Bakura in sexy cop outfit :P


End file.
